The Good, the Bad, and the Misunderstood
by Scarlett Sparks
Summary: Layla and Will get into a fight, and she ends up staying with none other than Warren Peace for a night. Things turn strange, and then ugly. (I'm in the process of re-writing, but y'all are welcome to read what I have for the old chapters of it.)
1. Chapter 1

The Good, the Bad, and the Misunderstood

Author's note: This is my first Fanfiction, so PLEASE comment, thanks:)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SKY HIGH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THANK YOU.**

Chapter One:

It was a dark and stormy night. A young girl walked sown the sidewalk drenched in water. Tears streaked down her cheeks as her long, green, flowing dress caught onto a bush and tore off a piece. She thought of the words he had said to her. _"That's just it! You don't know anymore! You don't know about your feelings for him, or even your feelings for me!" "But Will…" "No Layla! Just go!" _Those were the last words she heard from him before he packed her stuff and shoved her out the door. It was never like this before. After their graduation ceremony and she moved in with him, it was different. And now she was walking on the street, her favorite dress torn to shreds and soaking wet, with nowhere to go. She came across her favorite restraunt, and without thinking about the person who came between her and Will possibly being inside, she sat down at the nearest booth. She took off her jacket and started sobbing into her hands. What had she done to make this happen? Did she forget to call her old friends once too many times and now karma was coming back to bite her?

Before she could think one more time a familiar voice asked, "Can I take your order?" She looked up to see the vary man whom she had written a letter to (of which she was never intending to send) standing above her, just as she remembered him from Sky High. "Just a water." She replied, voice trembling. "Oh, Layla…" Warren Peace responded nervously, "Nice to see you again. Things going nice with Will I'm guessing." A tear slid down her cheek. "No, actually, it's just the opposite." She said, breathing deeply so that she didn't burst into tears. "But, don't worry about me… I'll be fine…" Warren sat down and looked at her. "Ok, what happened with you guys? I thought you moved in with him." He said, and actually looked like he cared. "Well," Layla began, heart pounding. "Will and I got into a fight. I wrote a letter a while back before we graduated when me and Will were kind of on and off." Layla paused, trying not to say anything about the letter being to him. "Then we were going through some old papers, sorting the trash from the bills and the stuff we needed to keep. Then, he found the letter and over reacted. He thought that I had written the letter recently and was going to send it. So, he packed my bags and here I am." She said, as more than a few tears coming out of her eyes.

After she had told him, he had looked shocked. Like he thought it was smooth sailing for them since the whole Gwen incident. (Which she hadn't fully forgotten yet.) "Oh, I'm sorry…" He answered, obviously feeling stupid for asking the question in the first place. "No, it's ok. I'm sure it will all be resolved soon." _I hope! _"Well, if it makes any difference you can stay at my house tonight." He offered, hoping that she would accept so they could talk more. He would get off work in a couple minutes anyways, so it wouldn't be a big deal. "Sure, thanks. That is, if it doesn't bother you… I really don't want to intrude…" "No, it's fine." He reassured. She looked at him. _Wow!_ She thought. _He would really do that for __**me**__. Even after what happened with Will and him in Sky High… _"Well, my shift's just about up so why don't you get your jacket on and we'll leave." "Ok." She responded. She slipped her jacket on and grabbed her purse. She turned to grab her suitcase, but saw that Warren had already grabbed it and was holding the door with an umbrella in his other hand.


	2. Chapter 2

The Good, the Bad, and the Misunderstood

Chapter Two:

Layla and Warren laughed as they talked and ran in the rain. Just when Layla thought that they would never reach Warren's house, he turned her and started to escort her inside. He shut the door behind her and smiled at her. It was the first time she had seen him smile at her, true or not, sense he agreed to make Will jealous her freshman year. He walked in front of her and set her stuff down. "So, you have your choice of the couch or the bed." Warren said as he gestured to the couch and then his room. "I'll take the couch," she responded, "I'm the one who's intruding… thanks a bunch for letting me stay here." She smiled at him and lay down on the couch. "Ok, goodnight." He said, looking as though he should be taking the couch and not her. He walked into his bedroom and shut the door. In a couple minutes, she fell asleep.

Warren walked out of his room groggily. _I can't believe that stupid dog is __**still**__ barking so loudly! I hope it didn't wake up Layla._ He looked over to the couch and saw her sleeping. Cold, shivering, and turning, but still sleeping. _She must be freezing. _He picked her up and carried her into his room. He set her down and placed her under the covers. _I can't believe she fell asleep like that without drying herself off. She could have gotten hypothermia! _He looked over to her, still asleep, curled into a ball, her red hair strung all over. He admired how she had been so willing to let him sleep in his own bed. He slipped into the bed and wrapped his arms around her. _Can't let her freeze to death, Will would kill me. _He smirked as he thought, _Or would try. _He fell back asleep, his arms still around Layla. Although he new that Will would be mad if he found out, he had done nothing wrong. His body heat was keeping her from freezing. And if she were sick when she went back, that would be much,_ much _worse.

Layla sat up and rubbed her eyes. She sat up groggily, and looked around. She wasn't on the couch like when she fell asleep. Actually, almost everything was opposite except that Warren was not with her, and that she was in Warren's house. She was warm and toasty, not cold and wet like when she had fallen asleep. She was in Warren's bed and her shoes were off. She got up from the bed and walked out into the living room. She smelt something coming from the kitchen so she walked inside. "Good morning sleepy head." He announced with a smile as she walked through the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Two questions," she said as he looked back at her. "What smells so good and how did I end up in your bed with my shoes off last night?" "Well, I am making pancakes. I know how you're a vegetarian." He said, flipping a pancake in the air and placing the pan back on his hand as he ignited the flames and cooked it on his finger. _How cool! _She thought. "Ok, the answers one question now answer the other one." She said, watching him cooking a pancake like no other way she had ever seen. "Oh, that's simple." He replied, keeping his focus on not over cooking the pancake, but still trying to look cool. "I saw you were cold last night so I picked you up and took you to my room. I placed you in my bed and I warmed you up." He smiled, trying to seem humorous but still serious at the same time. He placed the fully cooked pancake onto a plate and handed it to Layla. "Enjoy." He announced as he smeared butter on the pancake and pored syrup on it. "Thank you." She smiled up at him, then grabbed the fork on the table and started to eat. He sat down and watched her eat. "Aren't you hungry?" She asked, seeing as he didn't have anything in front of him. "Nope. I usually don't eat anything." He responded and leaned back in his chair. He reached for the T.V. remote and hit the power button. "Oh my…" "GOSH!" Layla exclaimed, standing up as she finished his statement. "That's… that's…" "_Will!_" he said as he stood up. She noticed that his hands were slightly starting to flame up.


	3. Chapter 3

The Good, the Bad, and the Misunderstood

Chapter Three

Author's notes: THANK YOU to all my subscribers and commenters! I'm so glad you're liking it, sorry I haven't posted quickly… I'll try to post a new chapter every week. I'm on spring break, so I might get in two this week! And by the way, if you have a better super hero name for will than the "Commander Jr." please let me know! I couldn't think of anything but I wanted to get the story out to you guys.

Warren looked madder than she had ever seen him before. He actually looked like his head could flame up! Layla sat down shocked. She started to slightly sob. Warren looked over to her and looked at her with worry in his eyes. He went over behind her and hugged her. "It's going to be ok Layla, trust me." He assured, slightly rocking her back and forth. She looked up at him and smiled. He had always been so supportive, and could go from mad as the devil to as caring as an angle. He was nice, funny, and sexy. She was so warm and calm in his arms, and she loved it. "Why would he do this to me?" she asked, not sure if the question was directed to him, or herself. "I don't know Layla…" Warren replied, "But I'll tell you this… I will _not _let him get away with this." He hugged her tighter, trying to make her feel better. The announcer on the T.V. said, _"The famous Commander Jr. was spotted today with a new side kick, the human Ice sickle. The might just be the most famous couple in the U.S.! Good luck you two! We're all saluting you!" _After that, Warren flipped off the T.V. and Layla wasn't just sobbing… she was bawling. Warren lifted up out of her chair and pulled her head into his chest. She continued to cry, getting his shirt all wet. But he didn't care about that. He only cared that Will had broken Layla's heart, and now he was going to put the pieces back together one at a time.

An hour later she was sitting on the couch, eating an apple that she had make grow out of the ground. Unfortunately, Layla ate when she was upset and she was _really _upset. She didn't want to bother Warren, so all the food she ate she grew up out of the ground. She set down the apple and it rolled onto the floor. Warren looked over at her and saw a tear streak down her face. He took her hand and placed it in his. She looked at him as he squeezed her hand. "It will be ok Layla! I'll take care of you." She smiled at him as he scooted closer to her. She rested her head on his shoulder. She sighed. "Why would he do this to me?" Her eyes started to water up again. She really had no idea why Will had done this to her. She intended to go to his house and clear everything up. Maybe it was all a big misunderstanding. "I know what I need to do." Said Layla standing up. Warren stood up and looked at her. "I'm coming with you." "No, Warren… it's better that you stay here ok? I'll be back one way or another." She said grabbing her coat and purse to walk out the door. "It'll be ok. Trust me." She walked out the door and started walking toward Will's house. _I hope so. _Warren thought, sitting on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

The Good, the Bad, and the Misunderstood

Chapter 4

Author's notes: I am so happy that everyone is enjoying my story! It makes me happy that so many people are commenting and subscribing! I love constructive criticism so please comment and subscribe! I'm looking forward to seeing what you guys would like to see happen! Thanks! Oh, and by the way a special thanks to Tails Ruadair, who helped me with a couple of things so that it would be easier for you to read. I have taken the comments into consideration so you may see a little change in the writing set up.

When Layla arrived at Will's house, the lights were on and she could hear laughter coming from inside. She cautiously stepped up to the door and slightly knocked. She heard a voice from inside say "Go away! We're busy!" She stepped back and made sure that she was at the correct house. Sure enough, she was on the correct street and correct house.

"Will?" Layla sobbed, and heard a person falling and a rush to the door.

"Layla?" pondered Will, opening the door. She stood there, looking at the expression on his face. She noticed worry spread across his eyes, so she rushed to him and gave him a hug.

"Oh!" exclaimed Will, shocked. He returned the hug lightly, making Layla step away.

"Why?" she said, still sobbing. "Why did you do it?"

"Layla I-"

"Why would you kick me out of the house like that? And just when I was going to come back and apologize, I see you and your new 'sidekick'/ 'lover' the human icicle!"

"Layla you don't understand! She's my sidekick! She's been sick so I've been fighting alone! But she came to me last night and told me she was better. The news crew thought that we were dating. They thought we were like my parents."

"Well we aren't like your parents! Your parents get along, and love each other, and trust each other!" Layla screamed, fists clenched.

"Oh, so now we don't love each other?" Will yelled, louder than the night he had kicked her out.

"No! Because if we did you would have forgiven and understood me last night! I told you I wrote that letter a LONG time ago!"

Well how would I know? You're the one who ran off to some remote location last night! When I sent you off I thought you would go to Magenta and Zach's house but you didn't! I ran by last night to apologize and you weren't there!"

"You went to apologize?" she realized that she had over reacted. She looked down at her feet.

"Yes." He said, putting her hand in his. "I realized that it was wrong to kick you out and that you could be hurt." He looked into her eyes. Then, he pulled her closer to him.

"Ouch Will! That hurts!" Layla winced as Will clenched her wrist.

"Where were you?" Will hollered, clenching her wrist tighter.

"**OW**! Will! Stop it!" Layla cried out, trying to free herself.

"No… I think I'll just keep you here until you tell me where you were. I noticed you didn't bring your luggage."

"That's because there was a lot of luggage to carry and I thought that I could make two trips." She cried falling to the ground, Will still having a tight grip on her wrist. He pulls her into the house and slams the door behind him. Layla (still on the floor) scoots backward until she hit a wall.

"Now Layla, are you going to tell me or not." Will snapped, walking toward her.

"If I tell you you'll only get madder!" She exclaimed getting up. Warren had done her a favor; she couldn't drag him into this. He would only get injured, and she couldn't let that happen.

"Well, if you won't tell me, then you won't be leaving!" He answered, grabbing her by the arm.

"LET GO!" She squealed as he dragged her into his room. He shoved her in his closet and locked the door. Layla pounded on the door as she screamed, "Let me out of here!" She continued to pound on the door until she heard his bedroom door close and lock. Layla backed up to the wall in the empty closet and slowly slid down until she was sitting on the floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest as she started to bawl. _I shouldn't have come here without Warren. He was right. I should have let him come with me. And now I'm locked in Will's closet and he won't let me leave unless I tell him who I was with. _She thought, eyes so blurry now that she couldn't see. She closed her eyes and burrowed her head into her knees. _And I can't even call Warren to come and save me because my purse fell out of my hand when pulled me into the house._ She stayed like that until she fell asleep. And surprisingly to her, she was dreaming about Warren.


	5. Chapter 5

The Good, the Bad, and the Misunderstood

Chapter 5

Author's note: Thank you for those who have been reading, I really appreciate it! I had a comment on the last chapter that Will seemed a little out of character…and I apologize. I realize that I need a little explanation for what happened to make Will like he is. Well, here's the explanation chapter, hope you like it!

Warren's POV

Warren stomped down the street to Will's house. He remembered what had happened after Layla left.

_Flashback_

_ There was a sudden pounding on the door. He jumped off the couch, thinking it was Layla. He opened the door to see a furious Will._

"_What are you doing here __**Stronghold**__?" he hissed. _

"_I'm here to warn you Warren. If you don't stay away from Layla, you're going to pay!" Threatened Will._

"_**Me pay!" **__yelled Warren, "__**You're **__the one who broke her heart! You threw her out on the street for some stupid letter she wrote to some guy in high school that she never ended up sending!"_

"_Stop playing dumb Warren! I know that you know that the letter was to you!" Will screamed, as a couple of people walking turned and watched. "I know that you want her for yourself and it's NOT going to happen! She loves me!"_

"_She __**used**__ to love you! After what has happened, I wouldn't be surprised if she loved __**me**__!" Warren protested. That really made Will mad. He used his super strength and flying abilities to shove Warren up against the back wall of his room._

"_She'll never love you! She's loved me sense elementary school! And if you remember, she only dated you to make __**me **__jealous!"_

"_Ya, but she came __**here**__ after __**you **__dumped her on the street. I've been there for her every time you abandoned her or broke her heart. And no matter what you do, you can never __**ever **__change that." Warren said, hurling a huge ball of fire at his head, only for him to fly out of the way and it to go out the open window. _

"_Then where is she headed now? Without __**you**__!" Will responded, throwing a dresser at Warren, only for it to burn into flames. (Luckily, it had no clothes in it because he had emptied it out before Layla woke up just in case she decided to stay.) _

"_She's headed to __**your **__house to apologize! So if your not there… she'll be __**really **__upset!" Warren said, chucking a lamp at Will. _

_Will quickly flew out the window, setting down the bed that he was about to throw at Warren. Warren rearranged the furniture so that Layla wouldn't find out that Will was there._

Will's POV:

Will slammed the door behind him; going back to Warrens to finish what he had started before Layla showed up. He remembered how Crystal had showed up at his house after he got home from fighting Warren.

_Flashback_

'_I've got to get home before Layla!' Will thought as he flew as fast as he could, entering through the open back window and stumbling onto his bed. _

"_Hi Will!" a small voice giggled._

"_Oh! Crystal! What are you doing here?" Will asked, staring into her bright blue sparkling eyes and admiring her bleach-blond hair. _

"_I'm just here to tell you that I think that plants are over-rated, and that I saw that plant girl of yours in bed with that Peace guy… they were even __**snuggling**__! So… I think that you should ditch her, and go for a little colder approach." She said, rubbing her hands through his hair. Will was even madder then when he flew in the house. He lightly pulled her hands out of her hair._

"_So, you're telling me she __**cheated **__on me!" he stood up and walked over to the door. He turned to look at Crystal. "You should sneak out. Layla will be here any minute and she can't see you. Plus, I'll be seeing you tonight at the usual place." He said slightly smiling at her. She snuck out the window and closed it behind her. He knew that she was right. And now, he was too pissed to hold back his anger. And then, he heard the knocking on the door and the slight sob of the word, "Will?"_


	6. Chapter 6

The Good, the Bad, and the Misunderstood

Chapter 6

Author's note: How did everybody like the last chapter? I know, it was kind of just a filler chapter, but a reader thought that explanations were necessary, so I explained the best I can.

When Layla woke up, the room was darker than when she fell asleep. She wanted the encounter with Will to be a dream (or rather nightmare), but unfortunately it wasn't. She heard the room door open and the light turn on. Layla sprung up onto her knees and leaned against the closet door. "Will? Is that you?" she pleaded, listening for a response.

"Layla?" she heard Warren's voice fill the room.

"Warren! Please help me!" she cried, standing against the door.

"Where are you?" Warren asked, worried.

"Will locked me in the closet…please help!" Layla begged, feeling her arm aching. She cried out in pain and fell to the floor of the closet. She noticed a tight bracelet on her wrist, filling her arm with pain. She heard him stick the key in the lock and open the door to the closet.

"Layla!" Warren exclaimed, rushing to her side. "What happened to you?"

"I-I don't know…I went to Will's house, we talked, we got into a fight over who I was staying with and because I wouldn't tell him I was staying with you he locked me in here. I woke up when you opened the door and I saw this really tight bracelet on me." She said, tensing up. _That bracelet must be hurting her. _Warren thought, taking hold of her hand and rubbing her arm. She placed her head on his shoulder and started to cry.

"It's going to be ok Layla. I'll get this bracelet off you and we'll go away. _Far _away. So that he can never hurt you again." He reassured, hugging her and pulling on the bracelet.

"And where do you think _you're _going?" Will questioned, standing above them.

"What did you do to Layla?" Warren demanded, standing up so he was taller than Will.

"Oh, you mean the bracelet? It will send pain through her body at every twist of this knob. Every twist sends more pain to her." Will explained, twisting the knob up a dial. Layla screeched in pain and fell onto the ground, Warren practically falling to comfort her.

"How could you do this to her? You were friends sense first grade, you practically stole her from me at prom, and you were probably going to get married! How could you put her through the emotional and physical pain like this?" Warren inquired, looking at Will in disgust.

"Well, it wasn't _fully _my idea." Answered Will just as a girl dressed in all light blue and white walked into the room. She walked next to him with a grin on her face. She walked in front of him and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Honey, when are we gonna leave? I wanna have some fun." She flirted, twisting his hair with her fingers. Warren jumped up and flamed his hands.

"Not so fast hothead!" Will warned, waving the dial in the air with one hand, the other hand still wrapped around Crystal's waist. "One twist of the dial and she could be in an immense amount of pain." Will grinned as Crystal gave him a light kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

The Good, the Bad, and the Misunderstood

Chapter 7

Author's note: Hey guys, I had some more **awesome** comments, and you guys think that Will wouldn't stoop to hurting Layla, and I totally agree. Hope this clears up those thoughts Oh, and I would like to give credit to Tails Ruadair, she really helped me out with this chapter so THANK YOU!

Warren growled. He turned to see a scared Layla. When she saw him look to her she hugs him and scoots closer to him. She didn't understand what was with Will. She new he could be a jerk, but he would never hurt her like that. She burrowed hr head into his chest and looked up at Will.

"Oh look at that! The hot head and the wannabe! How pathetic!" laughed Will. Layla shook her head in disbelief as Warren shot a scowl at Will.

"Nice one!" giggled Crystal, swooning over Will. "What should we do with them?"

"Ya Stronghold! What's the point of all this?" Warren shouted.

"You see, I am not who I appear to be." Will said suspensfully.

"Ya, I can see that." Warren joked, Layla slipping out a slight giggle.

"As I was saying… I am not Will Stronghold, but merely a clone of him. You see, it all started the night of your freshman homecoming dance. Well, Layla's freshman homecoming. After Will defeated Royal Pain and stole the heart of Layla a corrupt man named Barren Battle wanted to clone the powers, physical, and emotional characteristics of a person; but his experiment went horribly wrong. He had taken a hair of Will Stronghold and created me. He thought I was just like Will, but such was not the case. I turned evil and planned to destroy Barren. But there was a problem; I couldn't touch him because he was in solitary. So, I needed to destroy those close to him. Then I saw you, Warren Peace. You were a sophomore at Sky High. You used to be quiet and didn't care about anyone. But I saw more and more feelings develop for Layla, and I knew what I had to do. The only way I could get revenge for him trying to destroy me was by taking out his son. Or better yet, taking out the one he loved. But I had to wait until the right chance, I got all of Will's powers and I sounded just like him. So, I tied him up and hid him somewhere with maximum security and I replaced him by living his life. The worst part was having to pretend to love Layla." The clone explained. Then he took his arm off of Crystal's waist and turned the dial up a notch. Layla screeched in pain, grabbing her arm. She was in so much pain; she couldn't even let a tear out of her eye. Warren stood up and looked up and down at Will's evil clone. _This is why Will was such a jerk! I just thought he needed an ego check, but this… this is __**much **__worse! _Warren thought. He couldn't think of a way to stop him.

"STOP! You're seriously hurting her! I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt her anymore!" Warren pleaded, seeing as how it was Warren's fault not her's.

"No Warren!" Layla begged, "I can't loose you."

Warren sighed. "I can't let him hurt you any longer. If I let you go through this because of some guy who has a grudge against my dad, I would never forgive myself!"

"How sweet." Will's clone murmured sarcastically, "but it doesn't work like that. If you do what I say Layla, I won't hurt Warren or Will. But Warren, if either you or Will act up; you'll have to watch me turn another notch on the dial. And every turn gives her more pain and it lasts longer than the one before. And if you get to the last mark on the dial, she'll die."

"You won't get away with this Will!" Warren exclaimed, pointing a finger at him and doing the best he could not to ignite his hands.

"Oh, I think I already have!" Will protested, turning around to board up the windows. "And by the way, don't try anything funny." He added, closing and locking the door behind Crystal.

"What are we going to do?" Layla asked, getting up to stand next to Warren.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that I feel horrible for this happening." Warren confessed, plopping down on Will's bed.

"Why do you feel horrible? You didn't do it, your dad did. And no matter what, I know that you'll protect me." Layla reassured, sitting on the bed next to him. _Her voice sounds like she's still in pain. _Warren thought as Layla put her hand in Warren's and a tear streaked down her cheeks. Warren scooted back just enough so that Layla could put her head on his chest.

"Does your arm still hurt?" Warren asked, stroking her hand with his free hand.

"Kind of." She responded, burrowing her head deeper into his chest. "It hurts like nothing I've ever felt before." She shuttered, which made Warren feel awful.

"It should be me suffering, not you." Warren insisted, shaking his head.

"No, neither of us should." Demanded Layla. "I knew that Will would never do this."

"So does this mean that you still love him?" Warren pondered, disappointed. Obviously sense it wasn't Will that had done any of it, she had no reason not to love him.

"I-" Layla stuttered. She had no idea if she still loved Will or not. She loved Warren, and she couldn't do anything about that. But she's loved Will for longer than she could remember. Layla sighed, "I don't know." Warren nodded. He knew that she couldn't choose. At least, not now. Not with that bracelet on her wrist. _I can't let either of them get hurt. _Layla thought, the thought almost hurting her.

"I understand Layla." Warren reassured her. He kept on stroking her hair and hugging her.

"What do you think he would want from me?" Layla asked worried, looking up at Warren.

"I don't know Layla," Warren sighed, "but I _do _know that I will protect you no matter what."


	8. Chapter 8 part 1

The Good, the Bad, and the Misunderstood

Chapter 8 Part 1

Author's note: Hey everyone! I love that everyone is enjoying my story! _Intense_ right? Well, I might not be able to post as much next week as I did this week because I have to go back to school. This week was spring break, so I had a great jump-start to my story. Well, enjoy and comment! I would also like to give credit to Elf Undercover, who helped me with figuring out stuff in my story. Thank you! Plus, this is just a preview to give you guys something to read...sorry it's taking so long! I know it sucks but I have writers block. I know what is going to happen, but I'm stuck in a spot right here...looks like I'm at a dead end! Can anyone help to stear me in the right direction?

Evil Will walked into the room, Crystal following close behind with googly eyes. _Ugh… _Warren thought disgusted. _How could she love __**him**__? _

"Layla, stand up." E. Will commanded, a smirk spreading across his face. Layla and Warren both stood up hand in hand; Layla's eyes full of shock while Warren's eyes were glaring at E. Will with anger.

"Not you Warren, I need you to go with Crystal." E. Will scowled. "I need to make sure you don't interfere." Warren looked at Layla with worry and then walked over to Crystal cautiously. He shot E. Will a death glare as Crystal hand cuffed his hands behind his back.

"What are you doing?" Warren yelled, startling Crystal.

"They're power disabler handcuffs. Can't have you burning the handcuffs off." Crystal explained, escorting him out of the room.

"Don't hurt him please!" Layla pleaded, taking a step forward.

"He won't be hurt as long as you do as I say." E. Will warned, taking a step towards her. "Now lets go. We've got work to do." E. Will grabbed Layla by the arm and led her out of the room into the hallway until they reached the door. He opened it and they walked out, shutting the door behind them. They walked up to Will's car. He opened the door to the car and pushed her in. she quickly put her seatbelt on as E. Will stepped into the car. He put the key in the ignition and started the car.'

"Where are you taking me?" Layla commanded. E. Will looked at her and smirked.

"You'll see."

Warren looked out the window staring at the grass. He slightly shivered as they pulled up to a huge building that looked like a prison. Warren seemed to getting weaker by the minute.

"Get out!" Said Crystal, opening the car door. Warren got out and started walking. He seemed perfectly calm but inside his mind was racing. _What is he planning to do with Layla? What is he planning to do with me? Is he going to let Layla go? _Warren was shoved into a room with no windows and one door. One way in, one way out. There was a rustling sound and then a voice out of nowhere yelled;

"Who goes there? Is it you again?"

"E. Will! Let me out of here!" Warren exclaimed looking about the room.

"Who is 'E. Will'? It's just 'Will'." he pondered, remembering the voice in the shadows. "Is that you Warren?"


	9. Hey guysPLEASE READ!

_**Hello, all readers of this story! **_

_**I am SO sorry for not updating, like...EVER, but I haven't had a lot of time. I promise I'll update more, but I have a quick question for all of you before I continue on the story...  
**_

_**Do you guys think I should rewrite the story or should I continue from where it is? Because I've been thinking about it a lot lately and I think that it might be a good idea to rewrite it and start the whole story over so that it makes more sense and is overall just better.  
**_

_**What do you guys think? Please reveiw telling me what I should do, the story will still be along the same lines plot-wise but the writing will be much better-I promise!-and I'm planning on making sure that the cannon characters stay IN CHARACTER and that I actually know where I'm going with the story before I start writing.  
**_

_**All of these things will also be if I continue writing from here, it's just that the writing style might be different and I don't want to confuse you guys. Plus, I really want to make sure this story is my best work and now that it's over a year since I started it I think it would be much better to just re-start but keep the same title and possibly not delete the story entirely, just rewrite the chapters I have written.  
**_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing and following my story, guys! I love you all! 3  
**_

_**~Scarlett Sparks xoxo~  
**_


End file.
